un minuto en el cielo
by Bell'z mc
Summary: es una historia de amor, aventura, risa, dolor y muchos secretos y cabos sueltos la historia es entre edward, layla bell'z y su mejro amigo jacob los personajes son de la señora stepanye meyer y algunos son mios... 33 espero les gusten
1. epilogo: nunca lo podria pensar

Muchas veces nos cuestionamos sobre lo que nos pasa, nunca estamos felices con lo que tenemos y siempre nos hace falta algo nunca nos preguntamos, porque vino pero si no cuestionamos porque se fue yo siempre he vivido, mal en pocas palabras siempre e tenido algo que arruine mi felicidad pero a veces las cosas buenas llegan por si solas y el destino no las quita, abecés se encuentra ala persona correcta y por un error o cualquier cosa el destino las quita de nuestro camino nunca me he preguntado como iba a morir como iba vivir al salir de mi casa después de la universidad nunca me pregunte si alguna vez tendría novio o hijos una familia propia, siempre viví al que dirán y nunca fui yo misma con la gente que quiero, siempre me opaque ante las adversidades y nunca espere nada a cambio siempre fui débil, nunca fui honesta porque siempre mentí ante lo que hacia, nunca me pregunte ¡como iba a morir o como iba a vivir? asta que me cruce con el en aquel infierno que se convirtió en e paraíso en aquellos momentos donde le entregue todo lo que podía le demostré quien era y quien quería ser lo conocí me conoció vivimos y morimos juntos y después del infierno logre ver el paraíso y pasar con el un minuto en el cielo que se desplomo y me dejo vacía siendo NADA pero pude disfrutar de mi MINUTO EN EL CIELO —


	2. adios

CAPITULO 1 ADIOS:

todo era normal si es que lo que vivia era normal una mama un poco loca unos amigos geniales de esa clase de amigos que todos quieren tener, y una familia muy buena a la que amaba mas que a mi propia vida. Era una trde comun y yo llegava de la escuela como todos los dias con mis amigas anel y maya, eran tan geniales podia pasar horas con ellas y ha anel siempre la tenamos que esperar porque siempre estaba con su novio Javier nunca se separaban parecian chicle, excepto porque va un grado mas que nosotras y durante clases casi no se veían por eso aprovechaban la hora de la salida para reunirse y torturarnos por media hora paradas alado pero eso abecés era bueno.

haci llege a mi casa y habia algo raro, como cada viernes mi mama no trabajaba-tenia descanso- pero mi papa estaba hay y el solo llega asta despues de las 3.

llege y venia de buen humor asi que dije

-papa mama como han estado- me miraron confundidos

-bien pero tenemos que hablar contigo- me dijeron en modo serio

-si claro de que quieren hablar-dije todavia con mi sonrrisa

-mira laila hay una beca...-iso una pausa- en un colegio muy bueno y te la estan ofreciendo-senti como mi sonrrisa desaparecia-y queremos que vallas

-NOO!-fue lo unico que salio de mi boca-NO VOY A IRME-dije no enojada sino enfurecida

-mira laila queremos que te vallaas es muy buena y no te estamos pidiendo permiso esto ya es una decicion

-pero porque-decia una y otra ves- porque no me pidieron mi opinión- mis amigos mis amigos mis amigos eso era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza-que les pasa porque lo hacen

-laila tranquilízate por favor te vaz y punto calmate y no vaz a decir nada tu solo te vaz -decia mi mama con tanta calma como si me hubiera dicho hola hija como estas

Sali corriendo a mi cuarto y azote la puerta lo mas duro que pude-sentia como las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas y todo se volvia borroso,los siguientes dias ignore amis padres, era navida y yo la pasaba orrible no queria saber nada de nadie.

despues de unos dia me di cuenta de que nadie sabia y que perderia amis amigos por siempre que nunca mas los volveria a ver asi que me meti a mi pagina y escribi

Mmm... creo k no es momento para decir adios.. ps... la verdad me dan ganas de llorar al decir esto y esque me voy dela escuela y ps voy aextrañarlos muchoo muchisisisimoo gracias por todos lo momentos que hemos pasado y los extrañare muchiisimo y no me queda nada masque decir los quiero VA ENSERIO ... GRACIAS

aun me acuerdo de los nombres que puse en la publicación para que se enterara y no vieran como nada mas desaparecíera sin ninguna explicacion

grecia maribel anel javier angela hania maya miguel gloria

me despedí y no tardo mucho en que me dijeran "es una broma cierto esto es mentira verdad" YO solo decia no es verdad lo juro esto es verdad no estoy mintiendo me sento mal no quiero perderlos no quiero dejarlos.

entramos de vacaciones y las personas que sabian me decian te voy a extrar muchismo como que te vas noo! porque toda las personas a las que amaba las estaba perdiendo lo unico que queria era quedarme no queria desaparecer solo queria estar con ellos eso era lo unico solo queria estar con ellos solo queria pasar tiempo con ellos no queria perdelos nunca y eso era lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no queria irme

la mañana del 6 de enero me desperte y sabia que ese seria mi ultimo dia.

me levante y habian llegado los regalos de los reyes (A:en mexico esa es una tradicion)encontre una carta que decia

SU BECA HA SIDO CANCELADA SEGUIREMOS INSISTIENDO COLEGIO NUEVO CONTINENTE

Salte grite me avente a la came grite y volvi a gritar que mejor regalo que no ir a la estupida escuela esa que por si no habia mensionado era un internado como siempre llego mi amiga lizeth por mi a mi casa y le dije la noticia

-lizeth tehgo algo que decir bueno a todos pero es una sorpresa-le dije con una gran sonrriza

-que es laila- dijo algo confundida

-se lo tengo que contar a todos- le dije algo emocionada

-bueno pero me lo dces-me dijo algo emocionada

Llege mas que emocionada y tome a hania de la mano muy emocionada y le dije

-oye no me voy

-quee-me dijo algo exasperada

-que no me voy eso te dije

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito y zalto junto con migo

-angela angela- gritaba hania- ven mira laila no se va

-queee- dijo angela- no te vaz encerio te quedas, haaaaaaaaaaa-seguan gritando

se hacerco maya y me dijo eso es cierto no te vas?-me dijo algo molesa pero no lo entendia

- no no me voy- dije con la mejor sonrrisa que tenia

-porque le dijiste a ellas primero- se supone que yo me voy contigo porque no me dijiste-me dijo alo confundida y triste

-esque yo solo queria decirselos una por una-dije con tristesa- no queria hacerte sentir mal pero esque anel no llega y ella es la mas importante y no llega

-bueno asunto arreglado que bueno que te quedas- me dijo

-si oye anel no llega ya me estoi preocupando-dije algo irritada estaba bien que me quedara pero ya era muchoo grito gracia lizeth y maribel ya estaban enterada y gritaban y me abrazaban

_ya chicas basta ya tranquilas tranquilas-les decia mientras tomaba el celular y llamaba a anel

-hola-respondieron del otro lado del telefono con voz adormilada

-bueno anel-dije entusiasmada

-hola como estam que paso porque me llamaste-

-esque no me voy me quedo anel me quedo-dije gritando

-asi que te vere no te vas que bueno-me dijo emocionada

le conte a todos lo que habia pasado y me senti muy bien de saver que no me iria


	3. bienvenida

**la historia es mia los personajes son de sthepanie meyer espero les agradee guapurasss los amoooo **

CAPITULO 2

BIENVENIDA

Llegue a mi casa otra vez con muy buen humor pues la noticia había cambiado mi vida de nuevo:

Hola mamá hola papi como han estado-dije dando saltitos por la casa

A que se debe el tan buen humor laila-me dijo mi padre-pensé que nunca nos volverías ha hablar

Pero ustedes me dieron una oportunidad y ya no me voy ¿Cierto?-dije un poco dudosa ya empezar a asustarme

No laila tú te vas-dijo mi madre cortante como siempre

Pero mama…. Si yo hoy en la mañana….. Yo lo vi-dije mientras mis ojos se opacaban ante las lagrimas

Que viste?-dijo mi padre

Es que esta mañana yo encontré una hoja bajo el árbol era la cancelación de la beca-dije mirando firmemente a mi padre

Ha eso no laila eso fue de ase un año pero no queríamos recibir eso ya que era tu primer año y eran tus amigos-dijo mirándome un poco arrepentid y con lastima en los ojos. Y yo si que sabia leer lo que la gente pensaba por medio de los ojos o más bien lo que sentía.

Pero como-ese una pausa-como puede ser posible ósea que me voy, no paso nada simplemente me voy.

Si laila esa era la decisión no-dijo mi madre

Pero es que porque no lo hicieron hace un año que yo no sabia de nada que no conocía a nadie, prefieren hacerlo ahora que tengo a mis amigo que me llevo bien con ellos ahora que les he tomado cariño-dije mirándolos con furia y miles de lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas

Que iba a decir ahora Salí corriendo a mi habitación mientras sollozaba, que iba a decir quedaría como la gran mentirosa y que pasaría con la gente a la que quería, Anel, Grecia, Ángela, hania, Maribel, Javier, Maya. Todo quedaría inconcluso nuestra amistad acabaría hay ya que era un internado y jamás saldría

Llore toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente llego mi prima de Campeche y me ayudo a empacar

Laila ya no llores todo saldrá bien-me decía mayavi mi prima-mira ya estas mojando tus cosas anda vamos estarás bien

Mayavi ya no sé que hacer los quiero tanto-decida mientras me empacaba contra la pared y seguía llorando

Te prometo que regresaras pero para regresar hay que irse primero, se darán cuenta y regresaras ok-merecía mientras me abrasaba

El día paso rápido mientras empacaba todas mis cosas

El domingo paso rápido de igual manera pero todo cambio a la hora que subí mis cosas al carro.

Esa noche no sabia que hacer, quería escapar quería huir quería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, salir y perderme en algún lugar para no ir a ese lugar que tanto odiaba sin a verlo conocido.

-Vámonos-sonó la voz inconfundible de mi padre

-Espera aun no me despido-le decía con la voz mas arrogante y cortante que me salió.

-Pero apúrate- me decía no se si con lastima pero así lo sentía yo

-Adiós le dije a mi prima-con un hilo de voz

-adiós buena suerte- me dijo abrazándome-Ojala te vaya bien

Me subí al auto sin decir ni una palabra me senté abrazando las rodillas no sabia que hacer empecé a recordar momentos con mis amigos, con mi familia, con aquellos a los que no volvería a ver durante un lapso de tiempo.

Miraba a mi padre con furia con ganas de no ce de , no se como describirlo era un sentimiento muy extraño era como querer hacer todo rápido como si quisieras que partir de ese momento tu vida constara de 5 segundos y morir para poder estar en paz .

El camino se fue asiendo mas largo asta que llegamos, mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas se nublaban y mi cara estaba empapada mi padre solo me miraba sin ningún sentido. Llegue ala habitación avía una chica dormida en una cama junto ala mía.

Trate de hacer todo en silencio para no despertarla, llame a Lizet y le conté todo le pedí que no pasara a mi casa ya que ella me recogía para llevarme a la escuela.

Ya tranquila yo les aviso a todos- decía Lizet-tu tómalo con calma que yo les digo

Ok adiós recuerda que regresare eso lo prometo-dije con algunas lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos

Subí a la habitación tome mi libro favorito-eclipse de Stephanie Meyer mi ídolo la persona por la cual mi día a día trato de escribir crear historias-me encerré en el baño que era muy espacioso me senté en la banca que había y comencé a leer la voz de bella que sonaba en mi cabeza tome mi celular conecte los audífonos e ice lo que mas me gustaba escuchar música de piano para relajarme y despertar bien para mi primer día.

Después de un rato maso menos alas 11:15 de la noche decidí dormir y aunque me costó trabajo y logre dormir asta las 3:00am me levante decidida ha comenzar un plan para salir de hay de esa estúpida cárcel

Tome mis cosa y entre al baño tome un baño y me vestí me rice un poco el cabello con las manos tome mi bolsa con mis cuadernos y mi estúchero de la pises y sal decidida toda a jente me miraba como el bicho raro. No me importo yo seguí caminando, llegue a aula donde me tocaba la clase y me presente con el profesor

Bueno, usted es la señorita laila por favor tome asiento junto a Cromwell en la mesa del centro, Cromwell era un joven de aspecto muy bueno y con un cabello muy alborotado de un castaño muy claro.

No lo mire decidí empezar a anotar lo que decía el profesor, derrápenle sentí la mirada de él y de otra cica a una banca de distancia seguro era su novia-los celos fue lo primero que paso por mi mente. Como ella me miraba de tal manera porque yo le daría celos no era bonita ni nada que se le parezca-volteo a verme y me puse roja

voltee la mirada e ice como si nada sucediera

**hey Ola pues como veran soy nueva en esto de las historias espero les agrade son alrededor de 100 y tantos capitulos al principio no lo venran muy relacionado pero la historia se va integrando y como veran la pequeña layla esta empesando a conocer una nueva escuela y nuevos compañeros asi que bueno subire cada semana eso espero en los miercoles y a los reviews les llegaran adelantos los vierness espero me sigan y me diagan si me meresco o no un review **


	4. Encuentro

CAPITULO 3

ENCUENTRO

Paso la hora y yo sentía la mirada de la chava solo el timbre y yo le tenia quedar hay pues todas mis clases tocaban hay a excepción de 1 la chica se acercó, tomo al chico de la mano y empezaron a discutir alado trate de ignorar y lo logre después de varios minutos el chico salió y ella se acercó, pleito seguro pensé pro ella solo dijo:

Hola mi nombre es Alicia y el tuyo-dijo amablemente

Laila-respondi

Discúlpalo no sé que mosca le pico hoy a mi hermano y su falta de modales eso de no saludar es de muy mala educación-me dijo con una sonrisa, pero hermano era su hermano por un momento sentí que una gran sonrisa ilumino mi rostro pero no sabia porque

Si no importa-dije amablemente-no hay problema

Si ese Edward me las pagara algún día manda al diablo mis enseñanzas con los modales

Edward?-dije un poco extrañada

Si bueno me presento mi nombre es Alicia jessica Marie Cromwell masen el tonto que salió por la puerta Edward Cromwell masen-dijo riendo

Ósea esto ya parecía mas crepúsculo que nada solo esperaba el momento en que saliera bella quizás emett rósale Carlisle esme o asta Jasper o Jacob, esto eran enserio esto estaba muy loco

Te pasa algo-me dijo la os chillante de Alicia-tienes algo mal

No nada solo que sus nombres son algo….-me que sin palabras

Raros no, se parecen alas de la saga Cromwell masen, cullen masen, si lo ces es que somos de Vancouver-dijo con una mueca

Ho Entonces tus papas son de allá?-dije seriamente

No mis papas si, pero es que somos adoptados mis papa se conocieron allá en Vancouver y mama no puede tener hijos así que nos adoptaron somos como gemelos o algo así-me dijo tratando de sonreír-debe parecer aburrido

No para nada que bueno que los adoptaron si no los conocería ahora -dije sonriendo

Bueno eso si-dijo dándome una gran sonrisa- me puedes llamar Alice o allí los 2 me gustan, me tengo que ir o la profesora llega y me regaña

Wau su hermana pero por que me miraba tan raro, quizás lo miraba a él, creo que le molesto mucho su falta de modales, pero bueno ya me sentía mejor. Llego la profesora era de matemáticas joven pero al parecer iba muy atrasada en lo que ya me avían enseñado me dijo que quería ponerme al corriente pero yo fui la que la puso al corriente ya que ese tema ya lo había visto.

Paso la segunda hora y el regreso, entro por la puerta y me asombre con que no le había visto el rostro ala perfección era tan fino tan bello tomo asiento y Alice se acerco

Hola Edward mira mi nueva amiga laila-dijo entusiasmada

Hola-me volteo a ver- i nombre es Edward Cromwell

Hola-correspondí-Laila Satiago

De pronto mire sus ojos eran los ojos mas hermosos que allá visto de un amarillo café del mas hermoso que se derretían como la miel sentí un frio espasmo recorrer mi espalda y miles de vueltas en el estomago, esa sensación de la montaña rusa en el cuerpo con tanta adrenalina y esos ojos de pronto no me acordaba de nada se desapareció toda la gente solo éramos el y yo pero una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos:

POR EL AMOR A TODO EL UNIVERSO PODRIAN DEJAR DE MIRARSE ASI-dijo la vos en gritos de Alice

Que te pasa- le dijo Edward, el cual todavía no me había acostumbrado a su nombre-porque gritas?

Es que, que les pasa porque se miran hace parece que…..-dejo incompleta la frece me sentía avergonzada podía sentir como mis mejillas enrojecían todos me miraban.

Parece que Alice?-dijo el

Acaso ustedes 2?-nadie en tedia sus preguntas solo ella-nooo enserio júrenlo que si?

Que si que?-pregunte

No ya nada-dijo Alice

Bueno pasando el escandalo de mi hermana ¿porque estas a qué?-me dijo Edward enserio que no podía acostumbrarme al nombre

Porque mis papas encontraron beca para mi aquí y me mandaron-dije haciendo muecas

Pues que mal no creo que te agrade mucho o si?-me dijo algo interesado

Pues no mucho extraño mis amigos-dije con tristeza

Pronto regresaras si es que los extrañas mucho lo que es tuyo es tuyo y siempre regresa a ti- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Eso espero-conteste optimista

Y que te gusta hacer?-me pregunto muy cerio

Pues creo que leer, escribir, escuchar música, ver películas y hablar-sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

Que música te gusta?-me dijo de nuevo sonrió e izo que apareciera una sonrisa en mi rostro

Pues m el pop el rock and roll pero también lo clásico sobretodo el piano-dije sonriendo

Así que lo clásico y que te gusta leer?-me dijo mirándome muy atento

Creo que los clásicos sueño de una noche de verano romeo y Julieta cumbres borrascosas la saga de Harry poter la de crepúsculo y narnia

Clásicos ¿cumbre borrascosas eso si que es sorpresa que es lo que te gusta escribir?-esta ves solo se acerco

Mm lo que pienso lo que escucho lo que pasa en mi vida cosas a si mis problemas y eso-dije tímidamente

Y que películas?-dijo de nuevo mirando mis ojos y de repente -son hermosos

Q-u-e?-pregunte tartamudeando esos ojos me ennovian

Que tus ojos son hermosos son de un verde hazle, cambian pero ala vez tienen café almendrado por el centro y son tristes-me dijo haciendo una mueca al final

Como sabes que son tristes-pregunte aunque desee que la respuesta fuera la que estaba imaginando

Lo veo en tus ojos, los ojos son la ventana del alma y se puede ver lo que se siente atravesó de ellos-me dijo mientras apartaba la mirada lo sabia dije dentro de mi el leía los ojos al igual que yo lo hacia cada vez que quería consolara alguien o saber que sentía

Y que me preguntabas?-respondí evadiendo el tema

Que películas te agradan?-me dijo volviendo en si

Creo que igual las clásicas remembre me, mas ala del cielo, la saga twilight, narina, el hombre perfecto, titanic, el guarda espaldas, gosht-dije sin pensarlo 2 veces

Bueno eres una chica diferente la chica de los clásicos, normalmente yo contesto primero las preguntas aquí todas están un poco locas y comparan mis respuestas y terminan diciendo lo mismo que yo-dijo haciendo muecas pero sin dejar su sonrisa atrás

Bueno entonces que te gusta?-pregunte

Creo que también soy clásico me gusta lo normal y me gustan casi las mismas cosas que a ti yo solo agregaría el código davnci-dijo sonriendo

Y así es como la chicas comparan tus respuestas acabas de hacer lo mismo-dije fingiendo estar moleste

Perdón enserio te molesto-dijo con seriedad

Comencé a reír y él se unió a mi risa asta que….

Por dios la nueva es una brujo-dijo alguien en a parte trasera del salón


	5. Diversión

**hey Ola como siempre los personajes no son mios son de la señora meyer **

CAPITULO 4

DIVERCION

QUE?-dijo Edward ante la acusación ¿como? Yo que había hecho porque me trataban tan mal

Que es una embustera creen que con esa cara de mosca muerta se va aganar la vida, llega bien inocente y ahora me quiere bajar a mi futuro novio como que quien te crees? Porque haces esto depuse va ha querer adueñarse de la escuela miren Cromwell nunca había reído y curiosamente hoy con ella ha estado riéndose el tampoco habla con nadie y hoy con ella ha hablado el tampoco mira a ninguna chica y miren como la ve a ella Edward es una estúpida ella solo quiere impresionar y juega contigo que nadie lo ve?-dijo mientras trataba de tomar la mano de Edward que estaba a mi lado

Mira tanya no sé que tratas de hacer pero no me parece nada justo ella no viene a impresionar a nadie mejor cállate y no juzgues-tiro la mano de tanya y sentí como tomaba la mía, e di cuenta que una lagrima había escapado de mis ojos, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio las lagrimas.

Por un minuto me sentí de nuevo segura como si ya nadie pudiera hacerme daño.

Estas bien-pregunto preocupado-te sientes bien

Mjj-solo asentí la cabeza pero el, no sé que paso pero me abrazo y solo podía seguridad de sus brazos en contorno a mi cubrí mi cabeza contra su pecho y no supe nada mas sentía sus manos en mi espalda, cuando retire mi cabeza después de varios minutos los chicos me veían unos con odio otros con lastima pero las chicas ellas me querían asesinar de eso estaba segura

Pasaron las clases y yo seguía hay en el mismo asiento mientras tanya me miraba con ojos de rencor "mi futuro novio" y si arruine su relación pero el no él es muy bueno para ella, no digo que sea perfecto para mi pero ella, ella es muy mala a comparación de él.

Edward que quiso decir Tania con "mi futuro novio"-alice l dijo haciendo voz de mala

No lo ce-de pronto tanya estaba atrás de nosotros que nos dirigíamos a los dormitorios- ni me interesa ella es una persona muy mala y ni amigo seria de ella

Tania pasó rápido con una cara muy enojada la cual me dio mucha satisfacción, seguimos el camino asta que nos encontramos en los pasillos hasta pasar

Yo solo la quede mirando una voz en mi mente quería decirle es mio espera laila que te pasa como que es mio a él no le interesas mira todas las chicas de aquí alguna tiene que ser su novia aparte a lado de ella tu que eres NADA exacto no eres nada laila.

Que pasa laila estas aquí?-decía Alice

No creo que ya se fue-contesto Edward

Muy graciosos no lo creen-dije defendiéndome- aquí estoy

En que piensas-dijo Alice

En que extraño muchísimo a mis amigos-conteste haciendo un gesto triste

No claro que no tienes una mira da de triunfo como si hubieras ganado algo- me contesto mi Edward laila regresa a tus sentidos!, no es tu Edward no es tuyo el solo es un amigo y ni eso laila o si? No es un conocido y punto laila tranquila

Ya vez te pierdes?-dijo alice de nuevo- en que piensas, en mi hermano-dijo riendo

No- sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían

Cálmate alice no agás enojara mi amiga-dijo mi Edward, laila de nuevo! Edward me tomo por los hombros y se acercó aun más

Ya basta los dos, ustedes nada mas se burlan-dije defendiéndome pero sin dejar la sonrisa

Entonces admites que pensabas en mi hermano-alice y su voz chillante

No!- dije ya un poco molesta

Ok paro con las preguntas-dijo algo irritada

Si as eso- dije conforme

Pasaron las horas y ya todo era normal si sele puede llamar así había conocido ha alguien mas su nombre era dayana y estaba en la habitación de nosotras era la chava que dormía mientras yo llegaba ice un poco de amistad con ella pero era muy delicada y obsesionada así que no congenie mucho con ella.

Al terminar las tareas empecé ha hablar por chat con Ángela era algo raro y me agradaba iniciamos hablando sobre cuanto los extrañaba y terminamos hablando sobre Edward, y eso era algo raro le conté casi todo ice excepciones como cuando me abrazo y me defendió, por que si le decía capas que venia y asta me casaba, tenia que irme rápido ya que íbamos a ir a ver una película y casi me arrestaban por las escaleras para sacarme de la habitación.

Mas tarde hable con anel y fue igual de raro yo pensaba por dios quien le va a creer a la estúpida de laila diciendo mi amigo se llama Edward enserio era un .000000% de probabilidad de que eso ocurriera, después de todo termine con la llamada a Lizet donde igual le conté casi todo.

Después de eso fuimos al cine y vimos una que no había visto mi Edward laila ya basta me seguía diciendo cada vez que decía eso twilight y al entrar le dije

Creo que te pareces un poco a el-dije sin pensar

Enserio- me contesto algo distraído

Paso la 1 y 30min y salimos ya eran las 12 de la noche y nosotros aun despiertos acababan de revisar los dormitorios de los hombres y un amigo del le aviso que lo había cubierto pero que ya no podría entrar, no sabíamos que hacer asique lo infiltramos ala habitación y lo encerramos en le baño, si en el baño no leyeron mal, era tan raro y divertido ala vez

Seguro que estarás bien- dijo alice

Si seguro, su baño es muy espacioso-dijo el haciendo unas caras muy raras

Bueno hermanito yo te levanto y vas a salir corriendo ok-dijo alice en tono mandón

Entendido buenas noches mi bella- dijo despidiéndose

Espera que-pregunte sentí como mi sonrisa crecía mis mejillas se ponían rojas y el escalofrió recorría mi espalda

Es que habiendo un Edward una alice nos falta una bella no lo crees?- me dijo muy sonriente

Pero tu bella- pregunte siendo optimista

Bueno, me voy a dormir buenas noches- se metió en el baño y no salió

Se metió y me quede parada con una sonrisa tan estúpida que dios voltee y hay estaba alice y dayana mirando con los ojos abiertos

Su bella – dijeron al mismo tiempo

M… creo- dije aun sonriente

Paso la noche y hoya a alice que abalaba con dayana sobre lo que había pasado yo solo sonreirá y me sentía tan feliz

A la mañana sacamos a Edward del baño se fue y decidimos comenzar a prepararnos llevaba 2 días tres amigos un amor platónico y una rival se le puede decir y seguía viva. Aunque aun extrañaba a mis amigos mis amigos se significaban muchísimo en mi vida y ya no sabía nada de ellos

Salimos a las clases y todo era normal a la excepción de que ya no era lalia ya era bella y me gustaba cuando él lo decía

Después de unas horas teníamos que salir de una clase pero me advirtieron que el profesor nos regañaba por llegar un minuto tarde y ya era tarde. Después de estar esperando a que terminara de hablar el profesor nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos 5 minutos para atravesar 50 metros.

Miren -dijo alice- tomémoslo prestado, un ratito-dijo mirando un carrito de golf que era con el que aseaban los jardines

Alice como crees-decía Edward

Si alice como crees-le dije en tono de Sermón.

Es esto o llegar tarde- dijo dayana la cual ya se nos había integrado

Pero solo para llegar no mas alice- decía Edward regañándola

No pensamos ni 5 segundos nos subimos al cariito y empezó a conducir alice el mini auto empezó a arrancar y el carro iba demasiado rápido y de repente freno y se hoyo a alice

Tenemos 2 minutos para subir 7 piso avancen avancen - gritaba desesperada

En un momento entramos al aula y estaba el profesor esperando

Son los primeros si que son puntuales-dijo desanimado

**hey espero le ayaa agradado! espero me den un review o algo para saber si estoy bien porque nadie me dice nada me siento como oolvidada como sin animoss ok chicas las amoo nos vemos el miercoles y ya saben los reviews resiven adelanto Ok las amoo**


End file.
